Stockholm Syndrome
by Son Of A Banana
Summary: She had told herself not to go back to Alison's house after it was clear that "-A" had every intention of watching her and Ali within their most intimate moments. And that was a creepy line she would not cross again. Or rather, she said she wouldn't cross. Sequel to Fifteen.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars whatsoever, but guys, hold on. That _finale_, though. That was insane. And then we have to wait until summer? I'm going to die without PLL. I'm literally going to disintegrate into a dusty pile of teenage ashes.**

* * *

Hanna held her hand as still as she could as the brunette in front of her gently stroked her nail with the brush covered in dark blue polish. They sat on Hanna's bed as quiet music played in the background of their light conversation.

"I still can't believe Aria bailed on me for that Andrew guy," Hanna murmured as she scrolled through her phone with her free hand. "If it weren't for Ezra, I'd swear those two are totally hooking up."

"Stop moving or I'm going to mess up. And maybe Aria is just really bad at math this year?" Emily shrugged.

"Maybe. Plus Andrew doesn't seem like a sleazeball, so I doubt he'd make a move. I just don't get why Spencer couldn't tutor her though."

"Because Spencer is too busy going insane in London," Emily remarked. "Her mom is completely on her case about college lately."

Hanna's head fell backwards in dismay and she groaned,"Ugh, don't even mention the C-word. I owe you so much for doing the pageant for me."

Emily assured with pure confidence in her voice,"You don't have to give me anything back to me, Han. I told you, I know how much you need this and I will help you in anyway possible to make sure you get this money. It might not totally be my thing but for you, it's completely worth it."

Hanna looked up at Emily and her face bloomed into a smile that could challenge the sun's brightness for days. She sighed in content,"Did I mention how much I love you, Emily Fields?"

Emily only gave Hanna a gratified grin back. She couldn't describe how much she loved Hanna, and the lengths at which she'd go to in order to help her. It was the least she could do among all the daily taunting and chaos they suffered, as a reminder that she'd be there for Hanna, no matter who or what would try and stop her. A reminder that she'd always be there for Hanna, be it the crap that they suffered from "A" or the natural struggles of growing up and taking on life.

"Sooo, you never really said much about that text," Hanna quirked. Emily only exhaled, putting the last touches of paint on Hanna's pinky finger and quietly responded,"It's really nothing important."

"Em, anything "A" related is _super_ important. Even if it's dishing that you and... _Alison_ made out. But is it true?"

The tips of Emily's ears down to the base of her neck immediately went red and she quickly closed the polish and put it to the side. The last thing she thought about discussing was that goddamn embarrassing text. Of all the people on the planet, "A" was the one to disclose that she and Alison had been together. She crossed her legs and looked at her hands as they fidgeted and fiddled in her lap, and barely murmured,"Yeah."

Hanna laughed in disbelief,"Seriously, Em? You went back to Ali's place so you could make out with her?"

"God, no, Hanna. Okay, I went back to try and talk to her so I sat down and I apologized for just, _everything_, really. It was hard to actually look her in the eye knowing that we caused her so much pain. But it was getting late, so I wanted to head home, and then when I was about to leave, she just kind of..." Emily trailed off her sentence, knowing Hanna could put the rest together, and because she didn't feel like verbalizing what other things she and Alison had partly done for another two hours or so.

"I mean, I guess that's one way to settle thin— Wait,_ wait_. Did you guys...?" Hanna raised her sharp eyebrows and she ogled Emily with wide, blue, questioning eyes. They both knew what Hanna meant, as the mirth sparkled in Hanna's baby blue eyes and the red on Emily's face only burned darker with embarrassment. She made no noise, her eyes avoiding Hanna's, and the silence in the room quickly drew Hanna's mind to a conclusion. The blonde's body immediately shook with laughter, her shrill giggles over serving Emily's blush to burn brighter.

"Oh my God. You totally did it with Alison!" Hanna exclaimed, amusement dancing on the corners of her lips as she loudly chuckled.

Emily gave Hanna an exasperated look, threw her hands up and shook her head. "Okay, I'm done with this conversation, Hanna."

"No, okay, I'm sorry," Hanna giggled wildly, her hands flailing to try to restrict Emily from leaving the bed. She forced herself with clear difficulty to stop breaking into fits of giggles, and finally tilted her head in question at her visibly embarrassed best friend. "So are you guys, like, a thing now?"

Emily looked at her own nails and sighed,"I don't know. I think it'd be too sudden if I asked her now, so I'll wait for the right moment. Just... not right now." A scenario of her and Ali suddenly kissing in the night rain like the world had been dissolved into the very drops that were falling from the sky flashed in Emily's mind. She could almost feel Alison right in front of her, the curve of her lips as she smiled against Emily's mouth. And Emily's hands were sopping and cold, but all she did is pull Ali closer as if she weren't shivering to the bone. And she felt Alison pushed up on her tip-toes as her damp nose gently nudged Emily's as she pressed her lips deeper into Emily's. And the water continued to shower and soak their clothes and their hair, but really, none of that mattered because Emily was with Ali.

She blinked and retreated from the movie in her mind. "Maybe someday," Emily murmured, more to herself than to Hanna.

Hanna watched Emily's face cloud with thought and long. She then climbed over, rather awkwardly to avoid messing up her nails, snuggling against Emily's side and leaning her head on Emily's shoulder. Hanna smiled and continued,"Well, I'm always here if you ever wanna talk about it. Even if it is Ali."

Emily leaned her head back onto Hanna's as a securing warmth filled her chest. "I'm so lucky to have you as my best friend, Han."

Hanna beamed back,"I love you, Em, that's why we're best friends. And also because I need someone to do my nails."

Emily playfully shoved Hanna and laughed. Lucky, she was so lucky.

* * *

She had told herself not to go back to Alison's house after it was clear that "-A" had _every_ intention of watching her and Ali within their most intimate moments. And that was a creepy line she would not cross again. Or rather, she _said_ she wouldn't cross. And also because she couldn't face Jason for another week or so after the look on his face told he'd clearly caught an earful of his sister and her friend "making up." As if the world was always playing against her, she'd left her jacket at Alison's house. It was her favorite jacket too, mainly because it was comfortable yet fashionable and partially because it was the one Alison had hugged her so tightly in one time. But no one but herself really needed to know that last part.

When Alison opened the front door up, her eyes traced Emily up and down and her eyes went from dawn to dusk. And soon, a trail of boots and shorts and tank tops and shirts and bras trailed from the locked door of Alison's room to the bed where the girls had stumbled in a fit of kissing and touching.

Alison kept her glimmering ocean eyes focused on Emily, who was looking back at her as she began a descent down Emily's neck with her lips. And she could feel every part of Alison's skin against the bareness of her own and it never felt so gratifying. Goosebumps followed the path where Ali's lips trailed, Emily letting little noises of acceptance slip from her throat. Her body twitched as Alison's nibbled at the skin of her neck, Emily quietly warning,"Don't leave any marks."

Alison halted her motions and brought her head up, pouting at Emily. The brunette wasn't phased, only humored at the blonde's pursed lips and she teased with a small smile,"No marks, Ali."

Alison huffed,"Fine. I won't leave any marks there." She slid her body lower, her eyes coming to face the swell of Emily's breasts. With no hesitance in her movements, the blonde's tongue came out and barely grazed against Emily's nipple, Emily's head falling backwards with a breath jolting out of her lungs. Alison's mouth closed over the nipple, as her left hand came up to cover and press on the other. Emily's couldn't help the contorted, needy twists of her body as Alison tenderly ran the wet pad of tongue around the edge of her nipple. Her fingers were buried deep in the blonde strands of hair as the name echoing in her head panted out of her flushed mouth,"Ali."

Alison pressed a gentle kiss to both of Emily's breasts before moving to descend her way down the middle of Emily's chest. Emily brought her head up, feeling slightly bereft at the blonde's absence towards her breasts. Her fingers reached out and threaded through Alison's golden hair, as she watched Alison grin and plant her lips over her navel, her tongue sneaking out to swirl around it. Emily giggled and poked the blonde on the shoulder. "Ali, stop, that tickles."

Her soft, playful giggles filled the room until her legs were jerked, almost yanked wider apart, a hot breath escaping her mouth. She felt her heartbeat jump and stutter, Alison's lips caressed below her navel and left to glide over the curve of Emily's hip. She kissed slowly there, wanting to make sure she became well acquainted with every curve and crook of Emily's body.

Alison could probably hear her heartbeat, she wouldn't be surprised if the entire city of Rosewood heard it, the way it was about to pop out of her chest. The sweat on her skin was thin and frantic, much like her mind was. She could tell her body hadn't completely recovered from the last time as she felt a delicate finger swirl squiggles on the insides of her thighs, and her body flinched in surprise. The sound of Alison's snicker hit her ears and she couldn't help the light laugh that slipped out of her as well; she was still a _bit_ on edge.

"Someone is jumpy," Alison smugly acknowledged, her fingers continuing to trace shapes and patterns on the insides of Emily's thighs. Her fingers were then shortly replaced by her lips, a hard exhale pitching from Emily's mouth. She wished so badly that Ali would stop teasing, and she wanted to say so, but the thoughts her head were dismantled and blurry; coherency was not a trait she acquired at the moment.

Emily hissed suddenly as she felt Alison's teeth gnaw on the skin of her inner thigh, the pain shortly being soothed by Alison's cooling lips. Ripples of warmth spread through Emily's body, her knees going weak as Alison ran her tongue over the spot and then returned her lips back to the reddening little mark. Alison's fingers slid up Emily's taut abdomen, absorbing every inch of skin until her hands were over the brunette's breasts, briefly cupping and giving them a light squeeze again before she slid them back down to grasp Emily's hips. Emily's fingers were buried in the golden locks below her, watching Alison as her mind with clouded with pleasure.

"Ali, stop teasing," Emily softly whined, her fingers tightening in the blonde's hair; Alison would come so close to where she desperately wanted her and then playfully pull away, and it was driving Emily absolutely insane. This was complete mental and physical torture on her extremely on-edge nerves and she just _wished_ Ali would stop teasing before her heart burst out of her chest.

"I'm not teasing... I'm taking my time," Alison mused, her taunting fingers dragging up and down Emily's shivering thighs. She was mere inches away from where Emily had wanted them to be the minute she had first noticed Alison bite her bottom lip. The irises of Emily's eyes deepened with intensity as she watched Alison glance up at her and flash the ever so familiar smile of scheme. Her lips were pink and hot and the golden strands of her hair illuminated off the moon light pouring into the room. She couldn't stop staring because, God, Ali was so beautiful, so gorgeous, so perfect, and so irresistible right now.

She then finally felt it, and her body flared and jumped. Alison ran her wet tongue up the slit of Emily's center, pausing before pressing her tongue into the girl's clit. A choked moan bubbled out of Emily's throat, her fingers grasping Alison's hair tighter and her head falling backwards against the pillows. Her knees went frail as Alison left her clit and dipped her tongue downwards again, pressing into Emily's soft pink flesh and her lips coming forward to help serenade Emily's center. Emily jerked, a shaky groan slipping from her mouth, and her hips twisting downwards against Alison's mouth in plead.

"_Ali_," Emily breathed, her eyes drifting close. Alison kept her movements so malevolently slow, not so deep yet not so barren, preserving the sweet flavor of Emily's flesh. The brunette's hands mindlessly left Alison's hair and instead gripped on the bed sheets, digging her nails into the cotton material. Alison's tongue daringly dipped deeper, licking hard against Emily's center, dragging her tongue all the way up back Emily's clit. Emily whimpered into the hot bedroom air as Alison's tongue paused on her clit, stroking once, then twice, then again. Emily writhed and panted with her face flushed and her mind in a blaze, every ending on her body pervaded with nothing but Alison DiLaurentis.

Alison gripped Emily's hips and and sped up the movements of her mouth, kissing and caressing as deeply into Emily as she could go, and Emily cried out, her breaths shallow and her hips jerking against the blonde's mouth. Moans evaporated from her throat as Alison went back to pleasing Emily's center, her mind floating and her body blazing. It felt so good and so unreal, she had to be having a dream. She lifted her head up and opened her eyes to clarify whether or not she could have been daydreaming to the highest degree, only to have her senses erupt with gratification as she saw the oceans of Alison's eyes gazing right back at her. Her mind was enveloped in the sapphire waters of Alison's eyes, as if she could swim in them all day and never feel the need to come up for air.

Emily watched with dark, deep eyes as Alison stared right back at her as she dipped her tongue and gave one last stroke to Emily's clit, sucking hard against the sensitive spot. Emily's hips rose into the air and she cried out, her eyes falling shut and the rush of prickling and shudders spreading throughout her body. "Fuck, Ali,_ fuck_," she sobbed. Her hand came to shakily grip the blonde's tousled hair again as Alison continued to lick and kiss and suck on the girl's clit, never relenting as Emily convulsed, her moans lacing the air with pleasure. Her rapid heartbeat could be felt in her toes and heard in her ears, every single beat purely for Ali, and only for Ali.

A final tremor racing on the edges of her body, Emily sank back into the bed with frail and breathed as steadily as she could manage. Her arms lay delicately at her sides and she kept her eyes closed, deeply breathing in and out; she felt so lightheaded and she was sure she'd be unconscious within the next few minutes if she didn't breathe correctly. Her lips instinctively moved when she felt a pair greet her own, Alison humming against her mouth in please. As Alison's tongue drifted into her mouth, she felt her face burn; she could _definitely_ taste herself on Ali's lips. And as if the blonde heard the thoughts darting in her mind, Alison pulled back a little and whispered with a grin,"I always knew you were as sweet as you looked."

Leaning back down, Alison seized Emily's lips in another cloudy kiss, her blonde hair raining down over Emily's face. A small noise shot out of her mouth and into Emily's as she felt the complete bareness of her body moving against the brunette's, the mere feeling of the slick heat on Emily's body only sparking her fires further. Her fingers pranced down Emily's warm stomach until she reached the girl's warm, and ever so wet center. Alison dragged her finger through Emily's flesh, pulling her mouth away to watch Emily's face curl into desire and her eyes glazing over with lust. It brought her so much gratitude knowing that she was one making Emily's chest rise and fall, and she was the one making Emily dig her fingernails into the bed sheets, and she was the one whose name was being sung into the night air. Her eyes darkened because she knew, right now, Emily was all hers.

Alison took no time and dipped into Emily's body, a breathy whimper crackling from Emily's throat. Her hips jerked against the hand and Alison pressed her lips to Emily's neck, assaulting the hot skin with her tongue and teeth. Emily moaned, high and strained, her body in an overdrive of emotions. Her fingers came to grasp Alison's face and she pulled the blonde's face up again, meeting her lips with hot, needy intensity. Emily cried out as Alison twisted her fingers and sank as deep as her fingers could manage, her limbs beginning to tremble as her body filled with a familiar sensation of disarray. She choked out a moan because Ali felt _so_ fucking good inside of her, and she's trying _so_ hard not let go just yet.

Her hips ground against Alison's hand and a broken moan escaped her throat; she knew she was being a little bit_ too_ loud, but she couldn't help it. The way that Alison would push into her and curl the tips of her fingers, pressing against that spot that made Emily's head go blank and her vision dance with stars. And the way Alison would lightly moan as she ran her tongue across Emily's clit, Emily's hips grinding into the girl's mouth. This was all too much, it was just _too much_ and all she could process right now was the feeling of Alison, and nothing but Alison. The blonde came back up and pressed her lips against Emily's ear and purred,"Come for me, Emily."

God, Alison's voice was so raspy and hot in her ear, and that did it; she couldn't hold it anymore. A breath jolted out of her as she felt herself tighten around Alison's fingers, the blonde only thrusting with more emotion and Emily feeling her hips grind on Alison's fingers. Moans stumbled from her throat and she became undone again around Alison, her voice straining against the blonde's mouth. She's pulsating and she's so wet around Ali's fingers and Alison is thrusting into her with every clear intention of making sure that Emily's orgasm goes on forever. Ali's everywhere on her body, squeezing and biting and touching and Emily doesn't know how she's even still breathing at this point because she is undoubtedly about to lose _all_ consciousness.

She had no clue of what was going on rather than the pulsing throughout her body, until she felt Alison's mouth clamp down over her clit once again. Oh my God, this girl was trying to _kill_ her. Emily yelped, her body jumping and the shudders passing through her became vigorous with Alison's potent movements. Ali's tongue swayed against the girl's pink, warm flesh, never letting up her movements, thrusting and tasting and Emily's whimpers flowing from her mouth like melodies to her ears. Emily's body curled as ineffable flutters and sparks shot through her body, her hands threading through the blonde hair below her and she babbled with a moan,"Alison."

Christ, she was going to _die_ in a few seconds if Alison didn't let up. The tense rush in Emily's body had begun to lessen and she panted heavily,"Please, Ali, stop, oh my God." Her hands weakly came to gently push Alison's smiling lips away from her center; another minute of that and she would've been passed out for good. Alison slipped her hand away and pulled back with satisfaction shining in her eyes, and a small grin curled on her rosy face. Emily gasped and jerked as Alison teasingly kissed her clit one more time, the blonde sliding her slick skin up, laying soft kisses on the brunette's navel, underneath her breast, on the hot skin of her neck, until she reached her lips.

She rubbed her her lips softly against Emily's, kissing the corners of the brunette's mouth with delicacy, ghosting down the girl's jawline with her mouth. She softly pulled her head up and shined her glimmering blue eyes down at Emily, still in an obvious daze of unintelligible thoughts. A proud smile lit up her face; she'd done a way with Emily quite good. Not that she ever once doubted her abilities.

"You okay, Em?" Alison amusedly questioned, her fingertips again tracing the outline of Emily's navel. She felt Emily's abdomen shiver in response to the feather light touches, Emily's mouth still agape and her eyes still closed off to the world. The brunette slowly shook her head and Alison laughed, turning so that her leg was over Emily's and her side was pressed to the brunette's.

"I feel so perfect," Emily murmured with a delicate smile. Butterflies filled Alison's chest, her eyes taking in the sight of Emily's blissful state. The blonde whispered back,"You are so perfect," and she pressed her lips to Emily's cheek, and moving to then kiss her lips. It could have gone on forever and they wouldn't have noticed a second pass by. Soft little noises were being emitted from Emily's throat and Alison was sliding her tongue against the brunette's lazy mouth as her taunting fingers fluttered downwards. Emily quickly grabbed Alison's wrist and quietly warned,"Ali, if we go again, I won't be able to walk tomorrow."

"That's a good thing then, because you'll never leave my house," Alison deviously smirked, circling her arm around Emily's waist.

"As much as I'd love to stay, Ali, it's probably really late, and there's school tomorrow," Emily sighed. She stretched her arm out to Alison's nightstand to glance at her phone, the time reading exactly 11:59 PM. She knew her mom would be chewing her out as soon as she walked through the door for coming home so late. But in her defense, it _was_ Alison. Alison DiLaurentis certainly mattered way more to Emily than some crappy AP Economy test she had in the morning.

"You can't just stay a _little_ bit longer?" The blonde softly questioned. Emily turned and her nose gently bumped the tip of the blonde's, her eyes coming up to meet Alison's. Emily's chest fluttered at the sight; they were so full of perfection, and so full of intimacy. The look she'd always wished and prayed she could one day see, the one that constantly had haunted her dreams, was now only mere inches away from her. It made the butterflies in bloom and flourish with an intensity she'd never felt before, admiration tickling her chest.

She tiredly, softly spoke as her hand lightly brushed away fallen, golden tendrils of Alison's hair. "Maybe. I don't know how much longer, though."

Alison's eyes flickered with reminisce and she beamed,"How about forever?"

Emily's face broke into a dimpled smile and she closed the short space between them. She loved when Alison said that, she loved it so much. She kept kissing Alison, her hands in the blonde's hair, and Alison pressing deeper and deeper into the indefinite kiss until the time was of no concern. All Emily remembers after that is her legs and arms pressed intertwined with Ali's, and the blonde pressing a kiss to her ear, and slipping into a world full of sleep.

* * *

Oceans. Emily inhaled and could only smell the ocean, with a lingering hint of vanilla. She opened her eyes and her vision was hazy and disrupted, but she caught blurry sight of the locks of blonde hair spread across the pillows. Emily briefly wondered if she could one day explore the depths of the oceans she saw in Alison's eyes, as Alison has already been on an entire odyssey of her body. She closed her eyes and simply snuggled deeper into Alison's side and let the increasingly sensual thought fade back into a realm of sleep.

Wait, Alison? _Shit_. The brunette's body perked up and she immediately squinted at the sun's bright rays hitting her directly in the eyes. She felt a wave of air hit her torso, and then looked down to remember she was naked from the top of her head down to the tips of her toes. And her muscles ached to hell and back; it felt like the first few swim meets all over again, and God, they were so freaking sore. She grabbed her phone to look at the time and internally groaned; It was 10:37 AM and she was _so_ late for school. Not only that, but her screen was littered with multiple missed calls from Aria and Hanna, sending a feeling of slight worry through her body. A text from Aria read out,'_Where are you? Call me right freaking now! ASAP!'_

Crap, this was such bad timing. Oh God, what if Jason was still home? How was she supposed to face Alison's freakin' _brother_ after she likely made the whole entire DiLaurentis residence, maybe even the neighborhood, well aware of her ... _confrontation_ with Ali?

Emily shook the blonde with haste, fiercely whispering,"Ali, wake up. Get up, Ali, _get up_." The blonde began to stir and groggily lifted her head up, narrowing her hazy blue eyes at Emily. "God, Em, what is your deal?"

"My _deal_ is that I'm super late for school and now my mom is probably going to give me the third degree when I get home. And Aria sounds like she's in trouble," Emily droned. Her eyes couldn't help but briefly roam over the creamy, pale skin of Alison's bare shoulders; she felt this incessant need to touch them, but ignored it for the better.

"And _why_ did I need to know this?" Alison mumbled, shifting so her face was tucked back into the pillow and pulling the sheets over her body.

Emily leaned down into Alison's ear and indulged in her urges, her fingers grazing the bit of exposed skin of the blonde's shoulder. "Well, I want to at least say good morning before I leave."

"Good morning, Em. Goodbye, Em," Alison sarcastically mumbled. Emily raised her eyebrows and yanked the sheets off of Alison, a large groan erupting from Alison's mouth and she blindly grabbed for them again. Emily gently smacked away Alison's grabby fingers and instead slid her cold, unclothed body beside Alison's equally exposed back, her nose buried into the blonde locks and she pressed her lips against Alison's ear, breathing,"Good morning, Alison." Despite Alison's apparent tire, Emily watched goosebumps ripple down the girl's arm and heard a tiny, scratchy whimper escape from Alison's throat. "I have to go, Ali. We can meet later, maybe at The Brew."

Alison shifted her head, turning her face up so that it rested on the pillow, Emily watching a blue cloud of sleep still floating by in Alison's eyes. She felt the vibrations of Emily's inhales and exhales against her neck, sighing,"More like never. My dad has gone completely psycho about me leaving the house since I got out; I probably won't see the outside world for another eight months unless I pull another Vivian Darkbloom. I'm basically in freakin' jail again."

Emily reached out and tucked away a tendril of hair from over Alison's nose and responded with assurance,"I'll make sure to visit you. Not everyday, but often. I can't stay another day here though, or people will start putting up 'Missing Girl' flyers."

Alison sighed in thought,"Maybe then it'll get rid of all my old flyers, since they're still scattered all over Rosewood. At least I would know where you are."

With no fair warning, Emily then pressed her lips to Alison's in a second. She pressed soft and deep, as close as she and Alison could be, as if any distance would cause a disturbance. And Emily loved this kiss, because she could feel Alison. There was no longer the cold, tactless wall that she'd built up and been enclosed in for as long as she could remember; she finally felt the truth in this kiss. There didn't need to be any words said, all that needed to be spoken was right on Alison's lips. And God, she wish she could stay, she really did. Her heart almost felt captured in butterflies whenever Ali kissed her, and it sounded so cheesy but it was so true; Alison made her feel things she couldn't describe. The stupid smile she'd get on her face when she saw Alison, or the stupid words she'd say when she spoke to Alison. She never thought of what perfect really felt like until Alison finally kissed her. That was _perfect_. And Alison was perfection in the flesh.

"I really have to go, Ali," Emily murmured against the blonde's lips. She pulled back, much to her utter dismay, silently sighing and pulling her body off. As her feet met the ground, she felt aches spread throughout her body and her legs slightly faltered; of _course_ Ali had made her come so hard to the point of breaking her. She heard Alison snicker and she turned around to find the blonde watching her with amusement dancing on her face.

"Do you find me not being able to stand up funny?" Emily teased as she picked up the trail of clothing littered from the edge of the bed to the door.

Alison sat up and pulled the sheets around herself, retorting with mirth,"I didn't hear you complaining last night. In fact, you sounded like you were enjoying it. I think you said something like,'_Ali, Ali, oh God, Ali_."

She dodged the bra that came flying at her head and giggled, watching Emily's face flush red with timidity. Alison quickly affirmed,"It's okay, Em, I think it was hot." Emily noticed the flirtatious tone that crept into Alison's voice and she shivered. Despite the countless hours that she'd just spent coming, despite that her voice was slightly hoarse from the numerous times she chanted Ali's name with pleasure, despite the fact that she could barely _stand_ when she got up, she fucking shivered. God, she thought "A" might take her out first but Alison might be the first one to the stage. And soon if she didn't leave this room.

Her eyes scanned Alison's room again and she murmured to herself,"Where are my..."

"Oh, here," Alison chimed, holding up what Emily had been ultimately searching for— her underwear. Emily grabbed the cloth from Alison's hand, purposely ignoring the devilish grin the blonde was shooting her; if she looked into Alison's eyes, there's no telling what would happen. She heard the blonde hum,"What's the point of putting all that on if I'm just going to take it all off again?"

Emily leaned over the blonde, her nose also pressed against the tip of Alison's and watching the dark, stormy blue oceans swirling in Alison's eyes. She whispered in challenge,"Who says I won't be the one taking off your clothes?"

Alison raised her sharp eyebrows and dipped her head an inch forward, not yet touching Emily's lips. "Em, you should know from experience," she ran her tongue over her bottom lip and smirked, dare dripping from her voice,"Alison DiLaurentis always comes first."

* * *

**I am feeling very Emison AF lately. It's a really good feeling. Did you enjoy it? Did you enjoy the finale? Who the frick is Charles? Why does Ezra like harming furniture? And why does the new season have to premiere in June because THAT'S LITERALLY SO FAR AWAY.**

**But anyways, tell me all your thoughts on the story and on PLL in a nice warm review. Thank you for reading, that's always awesome, too.**


End file.
